


Adora's first birthday party

by vanilla107



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, I love her, LET ADORA EAT CAKE, LET ADORA HAVE PARENTS, LET CATRA BE HAPPY PLEASE, Other, angella is a wonderful mom, slightly angsty but wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 17:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17471915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanilla107/pseuds/vanilla107
Summary: “It’s my birthday but why do I feel so empty?” she murmured.“Adora? What are you doing here? Is everything alright?” a gentle voice asked from behind her and she turned around to see Queen Angella in the corridor, looking concerned from the door.“Your majesty! I…I’m just a little…um…”She took a deep breath.“I…I guess I feel sad.”***************It's Adora's birthday and Glimmer and Bow went all out to make it as memorable as possible. But what they don't know is that she's hurting inside but thankfully, Angella manages to remedy that.





	Adora's first birthday party

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY ADORA! THIS ONE'S FOR YOU!
> 
> This is my first drabble and I'm so freaking proud because all of my other She Ra fanfictions are freaking multichapter BUT I FINALLY MANAGED TO WRITE A ONE SHOT YES. Adora literally deserves the world and I hope that in the fictional world of Etheria that she's having a wonderful birthday. 
> 
> Stay healthy!  
> vanilla107  
> xoxo

Adora had never been so overwhelmed in her whole life.

Cake, presents, all of her new friends and all of it had been planned by Bow and Glimmer? Birthdays were a foreign thing to her and she wasn’t sure if she was on a sugar high but she felt elated.

She had been woken up by pancakes in bed, followed by Bow and Glimmer presents. Bow had given her a friendship bracelet so that they all matched and Glimmer had given her shiny new boots.

“Adora! Come on, we’re gonna sing for you now!” Glimmer said with a laugh and lightly tugged on the blonde’s wrist. She was led to the middle of the throne room, that was elaborately decorated in streamers, balloons and a massive banner reading ‘Happy Birthday Adora!’ There was a table filled with pastries, sweets and in the center of it, the most beautiful cake she had ever seen.

“I wasn’t sure what your favourite flavour was,” began Bow as he placed the candles across the cake and turned to face her beaming.

“So there’s three layers, vanilla, chocolate and red velvet with buttercream icing. The mini figurines of all of us are made out of chocolate and I added some strawberries! What do you think?”

Adora’s eyes teared up.

“Oh Bow…it’s amazing.”

She gave him a long hug while Glimmer lit the candles and they all began to sing happy birthday. Adora went red as she wasn’t sure of she was supposed to sing along but instead just listened to them and looked at her cake. Once they were finished Glimmer gently nudged Adora.

“Blow out your candles and make a wish!”

“A wish?”

“It’s a tradition. If you blow out your candles you make a wish and it might just come true!”

Adora looked at the candles flickering and closed her eyes and wished. She opened them again and everyone clapped.

“Cake time!” Bow said and produced a large knife and handed it to the birthday girl.

“Birthday princess gets first cut.”

Adora took the knife and carefully cut the first layer and she took it out and placed it on a plate. To her surprise it was the chocolate layer. She took a bite of it and her taste buds exploded.

“Bow…this is…I can’t-“ He smiled and squeezed her shoulder.

“Your reaction is all I needed.” Adora finished her piece and watched all her friends enjoy themselves. Glimmer had put on some music and a few princesses had started dancing.

Adora suddenly felt the excitement build up inside her and her stomach was threatening to betray her.Her insides clenched and she looked for the nearest exit frantically.

She needed fresh air.

_Now._

She quietly slipped out, promising to come back later. She walked along the corridor and stepped out to a balcony, inhaling the fresh air and allowing the dizziness and nausa to stop. She drank in the sunset and sighed heavily.

“It’s my birthday but why do I feel so empty?” she murmured.

“Adora? What are you doing here? Is everything alright?” a gentle voice asked from behind her and she turned around to see Queen Angella in the corridor, looking concerned from the door.

“Your majesty! I…I’m just a little…um…”

She took a deep breath.

“I…I guess I feel sad.”

Angella took a few more steps so that she was on the balcony as well.

“Well, we can’t have the birthday girl feeling sad. What seems to be the problem?”

“Besides the complete sense of being overwhelmed?”

Angella gave her a small smile and joined her on the balcony.

"I know that Bow and Glimmer are excited to show you all the new festivities of Brightmoon but I can ask them to tone it down a little."

"No! I mean no, it's not that...I…I feel guilty. I’m celebrating with everyone and this is great and I’m grateful I just…”

Adora looked away and stared at the woods that separated the Horde from Brightmoon.

“You miss Catra.”

Adora look down and hot tears of frustration dripped down her cheeks.

“I keep thinking how much she’d...love all of _this_ , y’know? Birthdays don’t exist in the Fright Zone and I know she’s with the Horde but I miss her! I know I look weak and I’m sorry-“

“Adora,” Angella said, and she stopped talking. “It’s okay to be sad. It’s okay to frustrated and angry.”

“I...I wish...wish I had tried harder,” Adora stuttered.

Angella placed a hand on the girls' shoulder and wiped away her tears.

“There’s only so much you can do, Adora. You can’t force Catra to join the rebellion. It’s her choice. You…you can’t change people. You can only change yourself.”

“I wished for her to be here,” Adora sniffed.

“What do you mean?”

“That was my birthday wish. When I blew out my candles…I wished that she could be here. Kinda stupid, right? It was a naïve thing to do-”

Adora stopped as she lowered her head as more tears flowed. Angella looked at her sadly and slowly pulled her in for a hug. Adora was tense for a minute before hugging the Queen back, her body sagging in emotional exhaustion.

“I am sorry Adora. I...sort of understand how you're feeling. There…there are days when I want Micah to be here so badly but…I know that he’s gone. Catra is still out there and even though there are days when it seems to be impossible, keep fighting for her. I...I hope that she will eventually see the wrong doings of the Horde.”

Adora closed her eyes and enjoyed the solid feeling of Angella hugging her. Affection was a foreign thing in the Horde and showing emotions meant showing weakness.

It felt… _nice_ being able to show all these things.

“Now, I think that’s enough tears for today. I’m sure Glimmer and Bow will be looking for you but I’ll make up an excuse. Don’t worry Adora. You…you have family here too.” Adora nodded and let go of Angella.

“Thank you your Majesty…I needed that.”

Angella smiled before producing a small box from her pocket and handing it to the blonde.

“Happy birthday Adora.”

The birthday girl opened the box and her breath caught in her throat. Inside the box was a gold plated badge with the colours of Brightmoon: light pink, lilac and a dark purple. In the middle of the badge was two gold angel wings.

“A...a badge?”

“It’s the seal of Brightmoon. Only the highest ranked Brightmoon guards wear them to show their loyalty to Etheria and only I am allowed to chose who wears them.”

Adora felt her mouth go dry.

“Your...your majesty this is too much. I’m already She ra! I…”

“Adora, you’ve proved your loyalty to the rebellion. You saved my daughter and were willing to risk everything you knew for Brightmoon. If that doesn’t show loyalty, I don’t know what does.”

Adora was quiet. The badge reminded her when she used to be Force Captain and wear the badge. She closed the box and handed it back to Angella.

“I’m sorry it just...it reminds me of the Horde. Force Captains all got badges and I was one of them. I think I still need to adjust to everything.”

Angella nodded and closed the box.

“I understand. But this badge is yours so whenever you feel like claiming it, just come see me.”

“Thank you,” Adora said in relief.

The last thing she wanted to do was look like she was insulting Brightmoon by not accepting the badge.

“You're welcome. Now just relax and join us when you’re ready.”

Adora nodded before the queen started walking back into the castle. She turned to face the setting sun once more and watched the golden yellows and pinks merge with the navy blues and purples.

“I really do wish you were here Catra. I…I hope maybe someday we can spend my birthday together.”

Adora inhaled and exhaled, feeling better.

She took one last look at the Whispering Woods and turned around and walked back to the throne room.

************************

Somewhere in the Fright Zone, Catra felt her heart hurt and she quickly placed her hand on her chest.

“Ow…” she mumbled and Scorpia looked up from their battle plans.

“You okay, Catra?”

“Yeah…I’m okay. I just need some air.”

Catra made her way up to the highest point in the Horde, where she and Adora used to hang out after training.

When they were much younger, Adora made a joke that if she was sad, Catra would feel her sadness because their hearts would hurt. Adora claimed that only the best of friends could feel it. Catra hadn't believed her but smiled at the statement.

_That was impossible. You couldn’t feel someone else’s sadness though their heart hurting…right?_

There was only a sliver of gold in the sky left before the dark navy sky ate it up and the sky was lit with stars.

“I remember watching the stars with you…” the feline whispered and she felt her eyes get watery.

Catra allowed herself to cry. She was thankful to be alone.

She couldn’t risk anyone seeing her, Force Captain Catra, crying over a traitor, let alone showing weakness.

But it did make her feel better and she swallowed uneasily as she collected her emotions together.

“I...I miss you too Adora,” she whispered, looking up at the sky, tempted to wish Adora to be with her again.

Instead, she built up her walls again and went back to the Horde, her feelings of sadness left to the night sky and the stars.


End file.
